Master! Levi x Reader: The Auction AU
by Selras
Summary: The last memories you had of the life before you, seemed to slither away further and farther with each passing sunrise. This new life had become your only life. You knew that you would never be able to return to the life you once lived, it was impossible now. All because of that auction, you belonged to him.
1. Chapter 1

The last memories you had of the life before you, seemed to slither away further and farther with each passing sunrise. This new life had become your only life. You knew that you would never be able to return to the life you once lived, it was impossible now.__

A normal and simple life was what you had. Nothing out of the ordinary ever occurred to you, you always lived under the radar. Living in an ordinary apartment that was anything from extravagant. Worked at an average job that paid enough for you to live comfortably without worry.__

Simple, simple, simple. __

You had kept your list of friends short, taking solace in keeping a detached and solo existence. You had preferred it this way. How were you suppose to know that after one day, you would be taken from it all. Just like that...

-

Auction - Chapter 1

-

You woke up in the early hours, a frown formed from what you heard. The hard rain that pounded roughly at the rooftop all night, seemed to have ceased into a gentle drizzle, as though it was beginning to fade away. You groaned softly as you stretched into a sitting position. The blankets slipped down off your torso, your lightly-clothed body was hit with the cold air surrounding the room. You sat there for a few moments, allowing your mind to awaken a bit more before sluggishly removing yourself from the warm bed. The only thing on your mind at that moment was a warm shower.

You continued along in your morning routine, and made your way out of your apartment. Once you entered the apartment garage, the smell of wet cement entered your nose. You always disliked that smell, ever since you were little. You glanced around as you're walked through the empty garage, normally it wasn't so empty. You were unable to shake off the sensation of being watched. The clicks of your heels against the stone was the only sound echoing through the enclosed space. Shrugging, you decided that you were probably were just being paranoid. Approaching your car, you paused to reach into your purse to search for your car keys.

The sudden sound of advancing footsteps caught your attention. Before you could even react, rough hands grasped your wrists, holding you still. A figure moved beside you, holding a rag in his hand. Frantically you shook your head, trying to blink back tears to appear strong, too scared to speak. You'd never felt this kind of fear before. What did they want with you, were they going to kill you? Unable to stop trembling, you wished you could force your body to make a movement. To fight back, but you couldn't. The rag was brought up to your face, you whimpered for them to stop but your cries were ignored.

The strong chemical scent was all you could smell as your vision dimmed and blackened.

-

When you finally find yourself opening your eyes, your instincts take over as you find yourself in the foreign environment. A small room, well decorated. Large windows covered by long, heavy curtains. Everything in the room seemed to be expensive. The room is dark, only allowing a certain amount of light.

A glimpse down at yourself, you realized that you had been dressed in a white strapless gown that glowed a brilliant white. It fit your body in such a way that you could of imagined that it been made for you. It hugged your curves beautifully, you wished that you weren't in this horrible situation and that you could have appreciated it more.  
You attempted to stand, a big mistake. You fall almost immediately, taking a vase on the table down with you. The vase hit the ground and shattered. Anyone within a couple of miles could probably have heard it. Out of desperation, you quickly fought to return to your feet. Making your way over to door, you reached for the handle. Your fears were confirmed when you realized the door was locked. You backed away from the door, planning to test the windows next. Heavy footsteps approached the door from the other side, your body froze in place.

The door was opened roughly, as if in a hurry. You forced yourself to be emotionless. If this person was planning on hurting you, you weren't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing your tears or the fright in your eyes. You looked to them, surprised at what you saw. An average built man, with a long face. The top of his hair was a light ash-brown with the bottom being a darker brown. You'd never seen such an odd hairstyle before. He watched you with his small light brown eyes before reaching his hand out to you, "Come with me."

For some unknown reason, you felt as if you could trust him. You reached out a shaky hand towards him. He took the hand gently at first, then tugged you forward. A surprised whimper escaped from you. "Keep quiet and follow me. If you try to run, I can assure you that you'll just be captured again. You won't escape from here, Ill promise you that." Your stomach dropped and you felt sick after hearing what he had to say.  
You forced yourself to nod in agreement. "A-Alright..."

"Good, now follow me. We're running late." he left the room and you followed obediently. It took everything you had not to run. You fiddled with your hands, the fear of where this stranger was taking you and if he would harm you. He led you down a long hallway, only to stop in front of a door. You watched as he opened the door with ease. His eyes met with yours as he gestured you inside, "Ladies first." The irony of your captor being "gentlemanly" was almost irritating.

You complied with his will and you entered the room. The first thing you noticed was the dark red curtain, right away you felt as if it was a stage. "What's going on..?" you turned to look back at the man, only to find him standing directly behind you with a black sash in his hand.

"Turn around," he ordered again. Your body began to tremble again. He must have noticed because he touched your shoulder and smiled warmly at you. "I won't hurt you." Once again you complied, turning around. He slipped the silk sash around your head, creating a blindfold.

"Don't speak, don't move and don't try to run. Now walk..." He placed small ear plugs in your ears and world around you became numb until you felt his hand push against your back to direct you forward. He led you out onto what you had believed to be a stage. A bright light beamed down on you, it showed through the blindfold.  
You could hear muffled voices, but couldn't make anything out. It sort of sounded like a bidding war was taking place. You stood there, scared for what would happen if you moved. After a lot of muffled yelling, you could hear clapping and a hand grasped your arm and tugged you off of the stage. The blindfold and ear plugs were removed and you were met with the friendly expression of the man from earlier. You had so many questions you wanted to ask him but you knew that it would be best if you didn't to avoid any trouble that could occur from poking for answers.

He led you out of the backroom and back into the long hallway. You bravely looked over your shoulder at him. He merely met your gaze and glanced down the hallway as if debating where to go. "Come on..." he started walking and you followed him again. He opened a door to a room like the one you had awoken in. "In." He grabbed your arm and shoved you into the room. Without another word, he closed the door and locked it.

You stared at the room, taking everything in. You kneeled down to the ground, you had never felt so alone. Sure you had lived a lonely life. Always keeping to yourself and not bothering with the conventional relationships that everyone always had. But this was different, you were craving for company of any kind. To not be alone anymore. Approaching the couch, you settled down on it. You curled up and tried to forget about the world

-

Hours passed and you were awoken by the sound of the room's door being shut roughly, without care. You shot up from your lying position, looking towards the source of the noise. A man stood by the door, taking his dress jacket off. He looked towards you, your cheeks heated up. He was very handsome and almost looked like he could be a model or actor. His short, straight black hair was preciously cut. His sharp grey-blue eyes watched your every movement. He appeared cold and unapproachable. He stepped towards you.  
You finally found the courage to speak, "W-Who are you…"

He scoffed in annoyance, "Be quiet." He looked down at you. Reaching forward and taking hold of your chin, lifting it to make you look up at him. "Not bad...you have no idea what's going on, do you?"

You swallowed hard, "N-No...I was brought here against my will..."

He took a step back, letting his head fall back as a dark chuckle escaped from his throat. "Ah, I see. Well I suppose I should fill you in with what's going on." He strolled towards the chair and sat down like it was a throne and he was the king. He steepled his fingers and watched you carefully. "Although were actually in a high-end hotel, a special event is hosted here from time to time. It's an event that only a select few are invited to; actors, models, CEOs, and some involved with politics and such." A dark smile creeped its way onto his face.

"This is a black market auction, "he stated bluntly. "And you, my dear. Were the pick of the lot. Which is why I bought you."

Your eyes grew wide. There was no way that this could be true. He had to be lying, all of this had to be just some insane dream. "T-There's no way..."

"I can assure you that I'm telling the truth," he got up from his seat, sauntering over to her. "I bought you, so now your mine..." he smirked as he looked over you. "For your sake, I hope you don't disappoint me." A quick motion and he was on you, pinning your wrists in his hands and holding them captive above your head. You squirmed under him, trying to fight back. "I paid for you to be mine for a year, after that, your free to do what you want with your life. So how about we make a deal. You agree to obey me, and I won't release you back to the generous hosts of this event."

"W-What's so bad about that?"

"If any merchandise is returned, it's disposed of immediately." He watched as your face lost all color. "So what's your decision?"  
You knew that you had only two options, obey this stranger or be killed by the sick people who brought you here. Blinking back tears, you tried to think of a way out of this. There was no way out of this, you had to trust this strange man who had you pinned against the couch. "I-I'll do it..."

Your response brought an immediate smirk to his face, "You'll do what..?" his teasing tone didn't help the situation.

"I'll obey you..." you narrowed your eyes at him.

"Good girl..."he released your wrists and wrapping a strong arm around your waist, holding you against his warm chest. You felt yourself being lifted into the air effortlessly. Your cheeks heated up, despite the hate you were feeling for this man, you couldn't deny how this stranger was making you feel.  
"H-Hey!" you stuttered as he carried you towards the bed and threw you carelessly onto the fluffy bed.

"My name...is Levi."


	2. Chapter 2

_What would become of your life, now that you had to obey this stranger?_

The Auction – Chapter 2

-

He lorded over you, his sharp blue eyes studying your expression. You put out both of your hands in resistance. Only to have him grab them effortlessly, pinning them above your head with one hand. He leans down towards your neck, kissing it gently before his lips move to your ear. "It would be wise for you to avoid resisting against me, I'm a lot stronger than you would imagine and I don't mind being a little…rough." You gasp as you feel him nip at your defenseless ear. "Do you understand?" he whispers hoarsely into your abused ear.

You nod your head quickly as you feel his hand on your leg. You closed your eyes tightly, not wanting to meet his gaze. He strokes your thigh with his large hands, while he sucks on your collarbone. "You belong to me…never forget that…" his voice is sweet and strained.

The situation was getting hotter and hotter, he slid the skirt of the white gown up further. His hand slid under the hem of your dress. His hand moved closer and closer to your private area. Without warning, his fingers rubbed against you. Causing an embarrassed moan to escape from your lips. He dragged his tongue from your collarbone to your cleavage. You trembled softly, unable to stop him, even if you wanted to.

A loud cough came from the direction of the door. Levi didn't even flinch or look up. "What is it, Jean..."he growled in annoyance as he pulled his hand from underneath your dress.

You looked towards the door, seeing the man from earlier. It would have been hard to forget someone with such unique hair. He wasn't really looking in the direction of you two, just looking off to the side. "The cars ready for you sir, whenever you're ready, we can depart."

Levi groaned as he pushed himself from you, running his long fingers through his hair.  
"Alright, we'll be there soon. Leave us…" Jean nodded, leaving the room as he had been instructed. Leaving the two of you alone once again.

You sat up slowly, feeling the heat from your face begin to disappear. Levi looked to you, proving that he was handsome from every angle. "Get up. We're leaving now…"

-

The car pulled up to a large mansion, bigger than you had ever seen in person. Your [e/c] eyes grew bigger in amazement as you gaped it over. Levi smirked as he studied your expression, "Close your mouth before I find another use for it."

Your face went red at his remark, "Pervert…" He chuckled as he opened the car door. He stepped out of the car, reaching back into the vehicle and pulling you out of the seat.

Levi kept hold of your arm and pulled you into the house. "You'll be staying with me, in my room."

A young man came running over to the two of you as soon as you entered the house, "Welcome home, sir!" He looked like he was a few years older than you. The first thing you noticed when you saw him was his vibrant green eyes. He handed Levi a glass of what you assumed was alcohol.

"Thank you Eren…" he swallowed the whole glass in one gulp.

The green eyes focused on you, "Is this the girl that Jean mentioned?" A nod came from Levi as he took off his jacket and handed it to the young man.

"Ah, I see." He smiled warmly at you, "My names Eren, what's yours?"

"I-Its [y/n]…" you sent a nervous glance in Levi's direction.

"It's nice to meet you [y/n]," he gave a slight bow and looked to Levi. "Sir, I've prepared your bath for you."

"Good, see that I'm not bothered…" he took hold of your arm and pulled you towards the stairs. As you looked back at Eren, he waved to you with a sheepish grin. Could you really trust him?

As Levi led you down the halls, you couldn't help but admire the décor of the mansion.  
Before you knew it, you were being pushed into a large bedroom, followed by a bathroom. The bathroom was huge by your standards, decorated with expensive marble tile and counters. As you were taking in the view, Levi had started to unbutton his shirt. You looked towards him, he had discarded the shirt and was now standing there with his exposed chest. You felt your cheeks heating up, the heat from the bathroom wasn't helping either. He walked over to you, his eyes focused on you like a hunter on its prey. Steam was causing your beautiful dress to cling to your skin, you felt more and more nervous the closer he got to you.

He was enjoying your embarrassed expressions, it had been a while since he'd gotten so much amusement out of one person. He reached forward and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you against his chest. You could feel Levi's breath on your neck, and it sent chills down your spine. His body was pressed up behind yours, way past your comfort zones. His breath was so warm, you couldn't think straight in this situation. You didn't even notice him pushing you towards the pristine bath tub. He traced your jawline with a long slender finger. The humidity had caused your [h/c] locks to become damp. He hooked a strand behind your ear and kissed your neck. "You're filthy…"

Without warning, he shoved you forward into the bath. You gasped as you were emerged in the hot bath water. You shot a glare at him as you moved into a sitting position. He chuckled darkly as he ran his long fingers through his hair. He couldn't help but admire the way your wet dress was now exposing your body to him. He tsk'ed as he kneeled beside the tub and reached into the bath to splash you with the bath water. "I'm your Master now…" He looked to you, catching your gaze. "I suppose I'll have to teach your body what that means…" Levi curls the corners of his lips in a smirk as he speaks. He reaches into his deep pants pockets and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. You both knew that he didn't need them to control you, he was strong enough to do that on his own.  
This was all about humiliating you.

He grasped your wrists with his hand and locked the handcuffs on your slender wrists. He pulled you to the edge of the tub, draping your trapped wrists around his neck. His slender hand began to drift to your hip. He tilted your head so he could place a tender kiss on your lips, soon his stealthy tongue slipped past your lips, claiming every inch of your unexplored mouth. When he freed himself from your mouth, his hand moved to your chest. He slipped his hands under the wet fabric. Smirking, he toyed with your breasts, bringing a soft moan from your throat. Everything was hot, so hot. You could feel him whispering something in your ear but were unable to understand anything he said.

You could feel the heavy fabric of the dress being slipped off of your chest, exposing your breasts to him. You whispered for him to stop, but you knew that deep inside, you didn't want him to. He silenced you when his lips collided with yours, without warning he thrusted his tongue into your mouth once again. He moved his hands downward from your breasts to your legs. His hand rubbed against the insides of your thighs as he continued to dominate you with his mouth. You feel his hand reach in between your legs, you jolted. He pulled away from you, leaving a trail of saliva connecting you two. You could feel his fingers gingerly moving against you. Sending a cool shot of pleasure down your spine. They rubbed against you, making you crave every stroke he granted to you. His tongue slid across your neck and leaving a tingling trail in its wake.

You were barely able to control yourself as his continued his teasing motions. You wanted to free yourself and tackle him. All you could do was grip at his broad back with your confined hands. Levi groaned deep from the back of his throat in lustful appreciation, more than happy that you were beginning to submit yourself to him. Even if you didn't fully realize it. A surprised gasp came from you when you felt one of his slender fingers slip into you. He began to thrust his finger in and out of you. His smirk growing with every desperate moan that escaped from you. He added another finger and continued pumping them into you. You shook your head frantically, whispering a soft, "Please."

Levi only ignored your cries and continued to tease your innocent body. Soon he removed himself from you. You sighed in relief, thinking that your ordeal was finally over. You were wrong.

He picked you up, letting the heavy dress to free itself from your body. He placed you gently on the tiled floor, hands still cuffed, lying there with only your underwear on.  
You could feel his eyes focused on you, refusing to remove them. He leaned down, pressing his mouth against your neck. Sucking roughly, his hands found their way to your breasts once again. He dragged his tongue down from your neck to breasts. He gave you a smirk before his lips enclosed around your breast. Another moan came from you as he circled his sharp tongue against your pert bud. He stopped being gentle and nipped at your breast, pulling a brutal love bite.

He moved lower, trailing rough kisses down your stomach. He spread your legs, taking his time to kiss the inside of your thighs, moving closer and closer to where you wanted him. A loud moan left your lips, feeling him lick at your opening. His hard tongue flicked at your clit before thrusting into you. You arched your back, the only thing holding you down was the controlling grip Levi had on your waist. He held you there, lapping his tongue against you. You moaned helplessly, feeling something hot building inside of you. Your breathing became shorter and shorter, with Levi continuously hitting your sweet spot. "P-Please…" you cried out as he refused to stop his tongue, "…don't…stop…"

Levi smirked, you were surrendering yourself to him. He could feel you reaching your limit. Your body began to quiver as he brought you release. You moaned passionately as your body rocked through the orgasm. Levi pulled away, licking away your essence from his lips. You lied defeated under him, looking at him with a submissive expression.

"Good girl…but now you're dirty again. Looks like I'll have to clean you all over again."

"M-Master..."


	3. Chapter 3

You had submitted to him, you were now under his single control…

He had brought you to bliss and back over the course of the evening. Until this man, who demanded you to call him master, decided to have his fill of teasing your fragile body. You belonged to him now, all because of one stupid auction. You had given in once, could you stop him from taking control over you again?

-

The Auction – Chapter 3

-

You lied still on the now chilling floor, your body was hot. Hot from the abuse this man had put you through. You opened your eyes slowly, your body still recovering from the rush of pleasure it had been rocked through. You moved your [eye color] eyes around the room, soon your eyes meet with the cold grey orbs of your master. "Your body seems to be more honest than you want to admit..." He chuckled softly, "Its pleasing..." His voice was enough to make your body crave more of him.

"Y-You cant do this to me..."

He tilted his head to the side, a smirk curling his lips. "How can you say that? You're enjoying this...that much is obvious." His hand moved down your leg, making a shiver of pleasure run through out your whole body. He leaned down towards your face and whispered in your ear,"I think that you should be more honest...you'll enjoy yourself more."

"This situation is more simple than you realize," he scooped you up in his arms and left the bathroom. He made his way over to the bed and gently laid you down. Levi ran his finger up your thigh, dragging it up towards your stomach. "Every...single...part...of...you..."

Your cheeks went a deep red as he moved his hand along your body. He got onto the bed and kneeled over you, taking hold of your wrists and pinning them above your head. "Like I said before...I'm your Master..." Without warning, he covered your mouth with his. You could feel his hand beginning to undo his pants, you had an idea of where this was going.

You felt him run his tongue along your bottom lip before forcing it into your mouth without permission. You groaned through the kiss, trying to use your tongue to push his out of your mouth. Her body was growing hotter and hotter. It was becoming harder and harder to deny what you were feeling. When he pulled away, he dove right in to suckle your soft neck. A seduced moan escaped from between your lips, telling him that he had found your sweet spot. He smirked against your skin, continuing to attack her neck with his skilled mouth and tongue. Your body quivered under him as he lit a fire inside you again.

When he finally moved away, he looked down at you as he finished stripping himself. This being the first time you'd ever seen anyone naked, your face went red right away and looked away so you didn't have to see anymore.

"Your innocence is adorable..." he laughed as he watched your embarrassed expression grow.

"D-Don't say things like that!" you tried to sit up and move away from him but he held you in place effortlessly.

"Stop fighting me [name]...its pointless and a waste of energy. You cant keep lying to yourself, your body is proof enough." He reached his hand down again and slipped it between your legs, stroking a moan out of you again. "It seems like that you're enjoying this much more then you'd like to admit..."

You shook your head as he brought out more and more moans out of you. "P-Please..." you groaned at every movement that his fingers made against you.

"Please what?" his smirk grew bigger as he watched you moan under him, letting his fingers slide inside of you, earning him another moan. "What is it you want?" he purred in your ear.

You felt the pleasure growing inside of you again, why was he able to make you feel like this so easily. You couldn't control how your body was feeling or how he made you feel. Your mind was going blank and you could feel yourself losing control.

When you felt his fingers leave you, a desperate moan came from you. You glared him at you watched him lick his fingers. "Whats wrong? It seemed like that you wanted me to stop so...I stopped."

His smirk irritated you, it made you feel helpless and you despised the feeling of depending on him to make you feel this good. "P-Please continue..."

"What was that? I didn't really hear that?"

You swallowed hard, "P-Please...I-I want you to continue..."  
A grin showed up on his face and he chuckled, "Well, since you asked your master so nicely, I guess I should reward you."

He leaned down and letting his lips fall onto yours as he pressed his body against yourself. Your body began to heat up again. Your need for him was growing and you didn't know how much longer you could wait. He grinded his body against you, the feeling of flesh on flesh was just increasing your intoxicating craving for him. You wanted, no needed, him. Belonging to him meant that he could do what he wanted to your body, meaning that all of this was just the start of a seductive relationship. He wasn't lying, he was able to do what he want to you and you knew that you were going to let him because he was able to give you what you need and wanted.

You felt him get into position as took hold of your legs, manipulating you in the position he desired. He smirked as he rubbed himself against you. "I've been waiting for this since I first saw you up on that stage..."  
Levi moved himself against you, allowing him to slide into you. The constant teasing he'd put your body through had made the job easier for him. You gasped at the large size of him, the stinging pain was too much for you. The pain began to ease as he allowed your body to adjust. "Hmm, I guessed right. This is your first time...I'm honored."

He pushed his full length into you, your hands gripped the sheets that caressed you. Now that the pain had ceased, you couldn't help but crave more of him. You opened your mouth to speak, only to moan as he pulled out completely just to thrust back into you. You could feel his hot breath on your lips as he spoke, "You were worth every cent I paid for you..."

He brought his lips down onto yours. You were surprised how passionate the kiss was and how it could be so hot and smooth. He licked your lip, asking for entrance, and you opened up for him. He than took control of the kiss and had you let out a few moans as he massaged your tongue with his. His chest pressed and rubbed around yours as he rocked back and forth. Everything was so hot, he increased his speed, demanding more from you. Each thrust caused a wave of pleasure to shot throughout your whole body. He continued to thrust deeper and deeper, making your body shudder. Your mouth opened, allowing a sweet moan to purr out.

Your eyes fluttered closed, scared to look him directly in the eyes. "Look at me..." he demanded and you complied, blushing hard as his grey stare met you and your body. "[name]..." he moaned, his tone turning you on even more- if that was possible at this point. Your mind had been distracted from the pleasure, things like pride and embarrassment didn't even occur to you at this point.

He suddenly stopped all motion all together, his smirk grew as he looked over you. The way your submissive eyes looked up at him, it made everything worth it. "I'm sorry...were you enjoying yourself?"

You swallowed hard,prepared to beg him if it meant him continuing. "Y-Yes...P-Please don't stop..."

He thrust back into you, continuing the motions. Before all this, sex was trivial to you. Now as you were moaning and indulging in this rush of pleasure, you understood the hype. At this moment, there was nothing that you wanted and needed more than him. The black haired man chuckled at your reaction, leaning down to kiss you briefly. His bangs fell forward to tickle your cheeks, "I enjoy hearing my little toy beg for me..."

He pounded you harder against the bed, the creaking probably being heard by anyone else in the house but you couldn't bring yourself to body was feeling the best it ever had, and that he was the cause of this pleasure made her want even more of him. Each thrust was bringing you closer and closer to that point, your body fluttering in warmth. You felt it intensify for a few seconds and your toes curled, Levi slowed down a bit causing it to almost feel romantic. While the feeling lasted, you leaned up to kiss him, taking him slightly off guard. He returned it with a soft kiss, bringing a hand up to cup your face.

Your lips parted, and your orgasm faded. "I-I'll do whatever you want..." you admitted in a quiet voice, causing Levi to smirk as he looked down at you. Leaning in, he gave you a kiss of his own, continuing to thrust into you from below. The man moaned, picking up his pace as he neared release. A few more thrusts later, he moaned as he reached his release.  
You cuddled against him immediately, exhausted and panting for breath. To much of your surprise, he wrapped his arms around you, holding your naked body against him.

You smiled against his chest, feeling like this wasn't a death sentence and that you could be happy with him. The situation you were in suddenly didn't seem so bad. Levi smiled, watching you slowly fall to sleep in his arms.

You were now his, completely.


End file.
